


Under the Words, Behind the Spell

by RoughGem



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Demons, Fairy tail x bnha, Kaminari Denki-centric, Kaminari knows latin, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Should this be a thing?, Why am I posting this?, and how to decipher the text in Fairy Tail-verse, honestly, should I make this a thing?!?, spell book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: Kaminari has always been praised and takes pride in his language and speech skills. He may not be too academically bright, but he does have a gift with languages, even decoding runes on stones and stuff he finds online. Just, that skill made him a target to a particular other worldly group, who needs him to chant a complex spell to get them back to their world.





	1. Taken

It was a normal day, a full year has past since they were enrolled. It was now back to summer training, as second-years. 

Today, they were doing field training in another forest, one closer to the school. It was there when they showed up. 

Aizawa and Vlad stood defensively in front of the students as a group of figures entered the clearing. They looked, strange. 

One was a man with black claws and scales that passed his forearm, he had a set of animal ears and a tail. He wore a green shirt and tan pants. 

Another was a man with blonde hair, his body hidden under a cloak. 

One looked like a mutant turtle or something with dark scales and was massive. 

Next was a tall man who looked like a skeleton, his clothing had checkered patterns on it and had a staff. 

Another was a woman, she had giant skeletal claws for hands and raptor like feet, she had furry or feathered ears coming out from the top of her mask. 

Finally, a man with long dark hair in noble clothing stood in the middle of them all. A smile on his face. 

“Who are you?” Vlad demanded, the Noble smiled. 

“I am Mard Geer, King of the Underworld, and leader of the Demon Gates of Tartaros. We are looking for a way back home.” The Noble said, he gestured to the others. 

“They are the Demon Gates, Jackal, Tempest, Torafuzar, Keyes, and Kyoka.” Mard gave a sick grin

“Give us an answer or we kill you worthless bugs.” Mard said, sadly it ticked Bakugo off enough. 

“Who are you calling bugs?!” Bakugo jumped at him firing off his quirk. The armored one grabbed Bakugo and proceeded to smash him into the ground. 

“Bakugo! Permission to engage sir!” Kirishima yelled. 

“Granted!” Aizawa shouted as he ran up to them activating his quirk, not realizing that it was useless against the enemy. 

“Windfall” Tempest chanted, suddenly the area was engulfed in a tornado. Everyone was gripping onto the trees hoping not to get carried away. Kaminari quickly flipped through his notebook onto a page. 

“Patet maledicto, rumpe tuum tempestas!” Kaminari quickly chanted, a golden circular symbol with runes appear over the book, suddenly, the tornado vanished. Kirishima saw Kaminari sway a bit. 

“Nice going Kaminari, not going to ask until we're done.” Kirishima said, unexpectedly, Kyoka charged at him and slashed at him. 

“Enchant!” Kyoka's body glowed green for a second as did Kirishima's suddenly he was screaming in pain. Activating his quirk, but to no avail to block the pain. 

“Kirishima!” Kaminari flipped through eh book again, while running from the attacks he eyed Kyoka and chanted again. 

“Maledictum negat, daemon potentia impediri!” the runes appear again, one under Kyoka and under Kirishima, he took a heavy breath, Kyoka looked at her hand as the glow faded, eyes widening in realization. 

“Him, Master!” Kyoka called, Mard turned his attention to Kaminari with the book and smiled. 

“Everyone!” Mard yelled as he made massive vines shoot up from the ground, grabbing everyone's attention. Even Bakugo stopped. The force from it alone made Kaminari fall down. 

“Crap, I overdid it.” Kaminari thought as his vision began to blur. The book warned him, but it was their only shot. Hopefully the female demon didn't try to use her powers, that negation spell only lasted a minute. 

“I have an offer.” Mard said, Kaminari held his hands on his notebook, which did not go unnoticed by Mard. 

“I will spare all of your lives. If you decided to hand over your enchanter there.” Mard said as he pointed to Kaminari, he gulped as he glanced at the passage. 

“Like hell we'll hand him over!” Kirishima yelled he charged again, only to be punched away by Torafuzar. 

“Then by force it is. You have your fun Jackal?” Mard asked, Jackel smiled as he grabbed Kirishima's form and tossed him to the others. 

“I did!” Jackal cackled as the yellow glow emitted from Kirishima's body, a massive explosion sent Kirishima flying to Kaminari. 

“Kiri! Um” Kaminari flipped through the pages again.

“Sana vulnera, restituere anima” Kaminari chanted, the symbol appeared under Kirishima and glowed as the wounds in his body slowly went away. It was a medium spell, thanks to Kirishima's hardening, he didn't need too much healing. However, that almost did it for him. Kaminari fell down from exhaustion. Why could he have had more support? He wasn't sure if his offensive spell would even do anything. 

Kirishima came to, he glanced at a now, nearly unconscious Kaminari. His notebook out of hand. 

“Kami, get up.” Kirishima pulled Kaminari up, as the blonde lightly swayed, he was about to pass out. It took too much out of him. Suddenly something yanked on Kaminari's leg, pulling him away from Kirishima. Kirishima turned and saw vines swiftly tying around Kaminari's form. He gave a small struggle but just ended up breathing heavily as his vision clouded. 

“Hang on buddy!” Kirishima, he hardened his skin and started to hack away at the vines slowly covering Kaminari's body. But with every hit, more vines covered him. 

“That's enough.” Kirishima looked over his shoulder and saw Mard make a hand gesture, suddenly, a whitish explosion shot at Kirishima knocking him away from Kaminari. Kirishima got up and saw a giant rose engulf Kaminari's bound form, before sinking into the earth away from the field. Kirishima ran over and looked down the hole. 

“Kaminari!!!” Kirishima yelled into the cavern. Only to hear nothing. 

“He should be back at our base of operations. I have plans for him after he casts the spell. Don't worry though, we won't be in this world for much longer.” Mard said. 

“It's time for us to depart. Be thankful we spared your lives today.” Mard Geer said as the demons vanished in a glow of light. Kaminari with him, the group were left wounded, confused, with a student kidnapped and villains who aren't from their world. 

How can they overcome this?


	2. Spells

Chapter 2: Spells

Kaminari sighed as he entered his room. Things have been calm for quite some time. Heck it only feels like yesterday when the USJ was attacked. Kaminari went to his desk to watch YouTube, only see an old leather cover. It was a book, worn down, very old. The text was an old language, something that was familiar, but not seen before.

Kaminari found it during the training camp last year. He was finishing up his quirk training and found the book when he tripped over some tree roots. He has no idea why it was there, or how long it was. Kaminari always prided in his language skills, knowing English and Chinese fluently to speak without an accent. He recognized some of the words resembled Latin, something he learn while he was learning English. So, he took it upon himself to translate the book, to find out what it was about.

He translated the whole book, copied onto several small notebooks. It was about magic, actual magic that supposedly existed, he finished it around Christmas time last year. He decided to see if they were real or not. How hard could it be?

Kaminari always held onto the idea that magic was real. Despite how childish it was. Now, he was going to try if the spell book he deciphered works. It has a ton, from basic to mastery, even some magic history in it. It was like it was from another world. He was discouraged at first since the spells require some kind of magical power inside a person, but when he accidentally zapped the book, a light appeared. Pointing him to a page on the beginner section, it was electricity magic, plasma and lightning.

The first spell was simple. Shoot a blast of lightning from his hands. Lightning and electricity were almost completely one in the same, so, hopes it works.

"Lightning Bolt" Kaminari chanted, it takes a bit of time to cast spells without chanting them. Suddenly, a strange circle appeared on his palms and sparks flew out and quickly vanished.

"Holy crap" Kaminari breathed, it was legit. It at least seemed legit, his quirk never did something like that before. He quickly read through the section that talked about magic

_Ability Type: Subsection 2.4: Elements, Lightning_

_Ability Type magic, magic a mage can cast without the aid of a tool or channel. Lightning Magic, users have the ability to shoot, absorb, and more advanced, control lightning, least change directions. This element is extremely dangerous as well. Only those, whose body can withstand the shock are able to use this magic._

_Further, elemental ability magic is when a person's internal magical energy allows them to gain a bit of resistance to the element they master. However, it is important to take caution to casting spells not related to the element. Doing so would take more energy, temporarily weakening the user due to the foreign spell. It is much more beneficial to instead have a charm, passive spell, or partner. Lightning Magic is mainly offensive, with no self recovery spells. Every attack must make a hit, or the user risks a loss._

Kaminari gulped, the other actual useful spells, were far different from his 'elemental magic’ it worried him. It actually confused him a bit. Since they were in a world where 'magic’ doesn't exist, even if some seem like magic. How can he have 'magical energy’ inside him. Probably something when he found the book, if video games and RPGs taught him anything, is that a magical item always had some kind if passive ability while on a person.

That's how it started, he didn't want to use it in the training as Aizawa would get suspicious, or he's not sure if it'll hurt his friends.

Tonight, he's in Ground Gamma. Training, he's going to try out a different spell. The most useful he could try was a healing spell.

So, Kaminari grabbed a piece of rubble, quickly slicing his hand. He hissed a little at the pain, but looked at it.

“Heal…” Kaminari gently chanted as he stared at his hand. A golden circle appeared over it, and healed the wound, however, he suddenly felt extremely tired.

“Crap… just from that?” Kaminari mumbled to himself as he swayed a little. Alright, that's going to take a while.

He went back to his room, and glanced at the book on his table. He saw an open section, right. The history of part, it was brief, but had a lot.

Demons from the Book of Zeref. These demons are powerful beings, they have one single purpose. To find a way to go back in time and kill their creator. They were created, where the laws of reality do not bind them once they found a way to go back. There are ten demons, all from his book, Mard Geer, Jackal, Torafuzar, Kyoka, Tempest, Franmalth, Seilah, Deliora, Ezel, and Keyes. There is one more, one they have tried to wake, the most vilest and powerful demon Zeref has created, END. END is still trapped within pages of a book. Mard Geer wishes to revive him, to complete their mission. The cost of this mission, is the world's magic, and several lives.

Kaminari was a little baffled at first, sounded like something he'd see in a story or video game. It was strange, but he'd never see this before. Once he can use the support spells without passing out, maybe he can show them to the others.  
#########

The group returned to the school, back to the dorms. They were asked to rest for a little while the pros and teachers discuss what they were up against.

Kirishima sat in his room, everyone was down, confused, and scared. This is the second time someone was kidnapped, Kirishima felt guilty again. He wasn't able to save Bakugo at the camp, but he was able to save him at Kamino. He was right there. Kirishima could have saved him, but he was hit by a stupid blast and Kaminari was gone, just like that. He had a chance, he had a chance to save him, but he didn't, he failed again.

Kirishima decided to leave his room and saw Kaminari's was still cracked open. He probably forget to close it in his hurry for training. Kirishima peek in and saw notebooks on his desk, along with an aged leather book.

“Kirishima? Are you okay?” Kirishima jumped as Momo appeared behind him.

“Oh me? Yeah, I'm fine.” Kirishima said, she peek in.

“I know you're upset, but I don't think going through Kaminari's things will help us.” Momo said, sadness in her voice.

“Maybe it can, I'm not snooping that much, as far as I can tell, what I need are those.” Kirishima pointed to the notebooks.

“Why those?” Momo asked.

“Because, Kaminari did things during the attack, I don't think you noticed, but he did. He cancelled the tornado that happened, he save me from whatever the demon did, and he healed my wounds. By changing spells from that book, he was talking in another language. He probably deciphered them. There's a chance they're in those books.” Kirishima said.

“I saw, I did, he did something that wasn't a quirk. Sadly, I'm sure his ability to do that is what made him a target.” Momo said, he recalled. Once Kaminari chanted, those strange symbols appeared, and the effects Kirishima described happened. Mard did call him an enchanter, sounded something out of a fairy tale.

“Alright, fine.” Momo said, Kirishima rushed in the grabbed both books, he opened one and skimmed it.

“We need to show this to the others now.” Kirishima said, before Momo could respond, he dashes away.

Elsewhere……..

Ugh…….

What?

Happened?

Kaminari blinked open his eyes, the first thing he realized was that he wasn't above ground. The area was a cave of some sort. It was dark, and cold. He was chained to the wall, his arms spread in almost a crucifix sort of way, his arms forming a sort of V as they were suspended above his head. The chains clacked as his eyes tried to adjust to the dimly lit area, lit up by a few flames.

“Look who's awake…” Kaminari attention shifted to Mard Geer as he walked in.

“What do you want?” Kaminari groaned, his body ached, he's not sure why.

“Something very simple. I need you to chant a spell for us.” Mard said.

“What spell?” Kaminari asked, he felt dread fill his body.

“A spell, only a human with magic flowing in their veins can cast. You are the only one who can. This spell will allow us to return to our world, so we can complete our mission.” Mard said.

“No” Kaminari said.

“Excuse me?” Mard asked, he had a calmness to him, but Kaminari felt anger radiate off of him.

“I won't cast that spell, I am aware of your mission. I won't let you destroy magic in that world.” Kaminari said.

“Why is that? You don't even know what's it like over there. It's something you shouldn't have any worry about.” Mard said.

“It may be none of my business but, a hero's duty is. As a hero, I won't let you harm anyone or anything, there or in another world.” Kaminari said.

“I see, a little convincing I'd what you need, Kyoka. I may still not understand your interest in humans. I will admit, your methods have proven useful, I'll allow you.” Mard said, as the female demon walked in.

“My pleasure master.” Kyoka said as she bowed. She stood up once Mard left.

“You two in a relationship or something?” Kaminari asked with a dry chuckle.

“Nothing of your concern. Now then, will you cast the spell?” Kyoka asked harshly.

“No” Kaminari suddenly felt something rush through his body, something familiar. It was electricity, she was attempting to electrocute him. It still hurt like hell, but not too bad.

“I repeat, will you cast it?” Kyoka asked, her voice dead now.

“Nope, wouldn't mind casting a love spell on you though.” Kaminari said with a chuckle, Kyoka scowled and slashed him across the face, leaving a bloody claw mark on his cheek.

“Not going to talk? How about this?” Kyoka moved up close a green orb in her hands and released it on his body.

“Talk” Kyoka slashed his body again, this time much worse.

“AGHHHHH!” Kaminari screamed, that single slash felt like he was being stabbed by knives all over. Kyoka grabbed his face, claws digging into his skin, which felt worse that it did before.

“Talk, now.” Kyoka said, Kaminari kept his mouth shut.

“Very well.” Kyoka smiled, another green orb, another scream. The chains rattled, but nothing broke it. And more screams, screams, and screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, one chapter done in a day. I was just hyped about it. I've been getting into Fairy Tail again and things have been crazy. 
> 
> So, here's a quick suggestion, how does this idea sound? 
> 
> Kaminari finds a book, was able to decipher and chant a text, next thing that is know. Fairy Tail's first guild master and founder, Mavis Vermillion is now in his body, still able to use magic. How would they handle? 
> 
> P.S the above idea is for a completely different story if I phrased it confusingly. Let me know if there are any ideas you want me to think of. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and have a nice day :)


	3. Author's Note

Alright. 

For those who were really excited for the story, I leave my apologies. Since the story was pretty half-baked, and having some really bad writing flaws. I decided I'm going to stop the story here and reboot it at another time. Once I have a cohesive story put together for it. Do not worry though, I will post another story on Saturday revolving around this idea. 

I've mention in the last chapter that I had an idea of Mavis ending up in bnha universe and teaching Kaminari. That one has more of an actual plot, and the powers are more balanced out. So hopefully I won't end up making my favorite character a Mary Sue. 

Also, I'm not stopping the story because I feel bad for what I put out. I'm going to stop it and continue/reboot it at a later time so the story is more balanced and streamlined. It'll be better that way, if I try to edit the chapters, typing new secnarios and trying to put them into existing ones will make the chapter and story quite choppy. So this is not going to be abandoned, just on hiatus for a bit. Hopefully my Mavis & Kaminari story can quench the fairy tail x bnha crossover crave. See you on Saturday. Have a good day. 

Also, if you have any questions. Ask away, I'll answer as best I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this thing in a real story? It just leave it here?


End file.
